Unforgettable
by mssweetstyle
Summary: New girl, new school, first day first enemy. A crush developed. What is a girl to do? Or a tiger at that fact. Not only hated by the most popular guy at school because I won't bow to him but his stupid girlfriend who is also popular. I hate middle school. This will be an unforgettable year.


_**UNFORGETTABLE**_

Summary: New girl, new school, first day first enemy. A crush developed.  
What is a girl to do? Or a tiger at that fact. Not only hated by the most popular guy at school because I won't bow to him but his stupid girlfriend who is also popular. I hate middle school. This will be an unforgettable year.

Meet new characters:

Shiroi Tora:

-13

-New student at Gauken Alice

-Dangerous Ability Class

-Learning to be a designer

Disclaimer: None of the character or Gauken Alice is mine expect for Shiroi Tora because my friend made her for me and I love her.

Ooc: Hiii everyone. I used to be the writer for Cyber-bully by deadlypoison32 and I guess I disappeared but I am back! I wanted to see and try something different with characters. Future stories will be NxM. Please give me opinions/or suggestions. Give me a review. What would you like to see happen in the next chapter? No bad negative reviews like 'This sucks' Cause I would like to get back into writing and getting better. I barely find any good books so I wanted to write myself. Tell me what you think! ^_^

Chapter 1: First day at Gauken Alice

I couldn't help but feel intimidated because everyone was looking at me with questionable eyes and confusing looks while I walked down the hallway of my new school. Maybe because it was my ears and tail ...or the way that I was shaking while holding my books close to my chest that you literally could hear my heart beat through the book. All of a sudden, my papers went flying along with my books that landed next to me. I shook my head and looked up to see a pair of cold red eyes that could kill you with one stare and a pair of blue eyes that was shocked and full of panic, holding a bunny close to him .

"We are so sorry! Natsume say sorry!" The blue eyed boy looked at his friends while the rude guy turned away and said  
"well she should have been watching where she was walking..."

Wait...watch where I was walk?! I was mad now. So I stood up with my ears twitching and yelled to a point where you could hear a growl "HOW IS IT MY FAULT THAT YOU WAS TOO BUSY LOOKING AT YOUR PHONE!" I started picking up my papers and turned to my left and saw the blue eyed guy help me. I couldn't help but blush because I was embarrassed and he was sweet to help the new girl pick her stuff up.

"Please forgive my best friend. He is really a cool guy."  
"How are you friends with him?"

I made sure _NATSUME_ heard me say that. "I am sorry for my manners. My name is Shiroi... Shiroi Tora."  
"My name is Ruka Nogi and this is my friend Natsume Hyuuga."

For some strange reason I was attracted to Ruka. I mean he was cute, nice, and with him holding that bunny made him more attractive. I suddenly realized where I was and jumped up with all my papers in my book and bowed to him. "Thank you for everything." I ran to the principal office to get my class sheet so I know where I am heading. Not knowing there was a group of girls watching her and a familiar pair of red eyes watching also. 

"Finally!" After walking around the school for an hour to find my class I stopped in front of the right room. I slide open that door panting "I am so sorry I am late. I had no idea where I was going." I tried to explain but the teacher smiled brightly and walked over to me.  
"No worries. Class! We have a new student. Please introduce yourself. "  
I took a deep breath and everyone looked at me. What made it worse was I was in the same class as that rude jerk Natsume.  
"Hi my name is Shiori Tora. As you can tell I am a white tiger. I do not know why I am here really. But please take care of me." I smiled and bowed but my ears started twitching when I heard someone talk about me.

"Dude she is cute" One classmate said to his friends  
"She is the same one that told Natsume off" One of her girl classmates told her gossipy friends

While I was thinking it was an accident…sort of.  
"She thinks she is so cute. Like Gauken Princes would fall for her."  
"I wonder if she would date me-Ow" The boy felt hot flames touch his hand. Everyone knew that was Natsume but me and what they didn't know was why would he do that even his girlfriend Luna was wondering why.

"Well your partner will be Natsume since he has no partner" My teacher Narumi patted my shoulder as in good luck. Crap I am partners with someone who hates me. Or so I thought he did. "Luna stood up and raised her hand "Mr. Narumi, why not let me and Shiroi be partners. We would be the best friends." I could tell Luna was giving a fake smile but I just looked away from her and looked at Mr. Narumi.

"Mm no I think these two would benefit each other and learn to work together." Mr. Narumi said and I really just wanted to cry. What else could go wrong?

After class I went looking for Natsume to say sorry and see Ruka. I found them outside by a tree so I walked over to them and sat down. "Hey Ruka, Natsume "I was sitting next to Ruka and was petting his rabbit while I explained my apologies. "I am sorry I was in that way earlier." I pouted and Ruka shook his head "No we are sorry, right?" He nudged Natsume and Natsume just shrugged.

"Well... umm Ruka... Would you like to hang out Saturday?" I was nervous but Natsume was curious to hear the answer.  
"Yeah it's a date." He replied nervously also. But I got excited giving him my number and giggled "Great I can't wait!" I was happy not to be rejected but I kept wondering was I being too eager because he was like my first friend and sweet to me?

From far away a group of girls was watching but their leader wasn't around due to the fact that I wasn't into Natsume. I was to busy wandering what I should wear on the date.


End file.
